


Sneaking Time Alone

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Bruce sneak away for some much needed alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Time Alone

Natasha attempted to bite back her laughter, as Bruce pushed her up against the bathroom wall. They had snuck away from one of another string of charity events to get some time alone together. To the Russian, it felt as though she hadn’t seen her husband in days. And between the events, work and his patrols, she hadn’t really. She had been missing him fiercely, more than she could ever tell him.

It was getting closer to the time when their little one would join them and Natasha had a feeling that her husband was trying to get as many criminals off the streets as possible, before they brought their little girl into this world. Something that she could appreciate, even as she missed the hell out of him. She only hoped that he would be by her side when the time came. 

"You’re mine," Bruce growled the words in Russian, knowing that it sent an extra thrill through her when he used her native tongue. The words sent a shiver through her and caused her to moan. "Prove it," she challenged him in the same language. 

In answer, her lover, ripped off her panties, as he murmured a promise to buy her more (something which only made her laugh lightly). However, her laughter was cut short, as a groan forced it’s way passed her lips in reaction to Bruce pushing up her skirt and sliding into her. 

"Oh….god…Bruce…" she moaned the words, still in her native tongue, as she clung to him tightly. Her nails dug into his shoulders, as he brought her closer and closer to her peak. 

Abruptly, Bruce pulled back and ran his fingers through her hair, using the hold to pull her head back until she was forced to look him in the eye. “Tell me,” he demanded of her in Russian. “Tell me who you belong to.” Natasha knew that she could only give him one answer in return. “I belong to you, Bruce Wayne. To you and only you.” She brushed her fingers lovingly over his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, before she pressed her lips to his. 


End file.
